


Supercilious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [270]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Episode: s01e01 Yankee White, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Fornell's possible thoughts during Yankee white and reactions after Yankee white.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/27/2000 for the word [supercilious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/01/27/supercilious).
> 
> supercilious  
> haughtily disdainful or contemptuous, as a person or a facial expression.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #001 Yankee White. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Supercilious

Fornell didn’t normally consider himself supercilious, but he couldn’t help disdaining NCIS especially not if it would get the secret service higher ups to agree to turn the body over to the FBI. Once he’d gotten agreement from the secret service higher ups, he figured he had it made. He hoped that if this investigation went well it would lead to a promotion for him. 

He hadn’t dealt with NCIS before and never expected them to switch the bodies in the body bag. He had to admire their nerve, but it didn’t stop him from taking great pleasure in hand tossing Agent DiNozzo onto the freeway once they discovered him. At the same time he knew he could kiss any promotion goodbye. Having retread cops and ex MPs get the better of him, would not look good to his boss. 

Still he had to save face and team up with NCIS and Secret Service on this investigation. When it appeared that Commander Trapp had died a natural death, Fornell thought he’d seen the last of this case. However, he also had a gut feeling and made sure there were FBI agents at the ready should they be needed. 

What galled him the most though was having to admit on national television that the FBI had had help to save the president. He tried to make it as innocuous as possible by just referring to the NCIS agents as generic federal agents, but the people who mattered already knew the truth. It seemed the NCIS agents were one step ahead of the FBI along every part of this investigation.

Not only did Fornell not get the promotion he was hoping for, but he got dumped to one of the punishment duties as well. Beyond pissed at the NCIS agents and blaming them for his predicament, he made sure to pass the warning to watch out for the NCIS agents especially Agent Gibbs to any FBI agent that would listen. 

Next time NCIS and FBI ended up playing the same field, he wanted the FBI to have the upper hand even if it wasn’t him specifically who gave payback to those pesky NCIS agents and their dirty tricks.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
